A Cake For Your Soul
by Mizuhashi Riku
Summary: "Kopi ini baik untuk membuatmu terjaga lebih lama," ia memerhatikan gadis itu selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "dan membuatmu selalu ingat betapa pahitnya sebuah realita." Dan Sakura dapat mendengar betapa getirnya nada pemuda itu pada kalimat terakhir./ I'm back with this oneshot. Mind to RnR? :)


**A Cake for Your Soul**

By : Mizuhashi Riku

_**Naruto**_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Suhu Tokyo yang kini berada di bawah nol membuat Sakura kembali merapatkan mantel yang ia kenakan. Sepanjang perjalanan, yang gadis itu lakukan adalah menggosokan kedua tangannya berulang kali—berusaha menghangatkan dirinya walau sedikit—dengan sesekali menghentakkan kakinya yang berlapis _boots _ke dalam tumpukan salju di hadapannya dengan keras.

Sungguh, Sakura sangat membenci musim dingin. Semua ingatan buruknya selalu datang di musim ini. Tentang bagaimana ia harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya secara paksa.

Namun Sakura tak dapat membohongi hatinya sendiri untuk kagum pada Tokyo. Tak peduli sebanyak apa pun butiran salju mengguyurnya, nadi kota ini tampak terus berdenyut. Bahkan semakin ditantang, semakin kuat pula Tokyo melawan kegelapan dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang berbaris menghiasi setiap sudut kota itu.

"_Tadaima_!" serunya kala ia tiba di tempat yang sedari tadi ia tuju. Sebuah _cafe_ berukuran sedang dengan desain minimalis dan nyaman, _Heaven in Cake_—sebuah _cafe _yang merupakan peninggalan dari orang tuanya—tempatnya bekerja sebagai seorang _chef_.

Ditutupnya dengan cepat pintu _staff room _yang berhadapan langsung dengan jalanan penuh salju seraya berusaha menghalau butiran salju yang seakan ikut berebut masuk ke dalam ruang itu. Begitu dirasanya pintu sudah tertutup rapat, Sakura pun melepas mantel yang sedari tadi menyelimutinya. Meski begitu, tubuhnya yang terbilang kecil masih tampak lebih besar karena beberapa lapis pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"_Okaeri_, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura ikut tersenyum kala teman-temannya membalas salamnya dan melemparkan senyum padanya. Ia lalu melangkah ke arah salah satu sudut ruangan di mana terdapat sebuah lemari berukuran sedang di sana. Dirogohnya isi lemari itu dengan cekatan dan tak berapa lama kemudian sehelai _apron_ pun membalut tubuhnya.

Ia berbalik untuk segera memulai pekerjaannya. Tetapi untuk sesaat langkahnya terhenti ketika ia berada tepat di hadapan sebuah foto berukuran besar yang menampilkan sosok kedua orang tuanya. Ditatapnya foto itu sejenak sebelum ia ber_ojigi _dan meninggalkannya setelah ia melempar tatapannya yang terakhir dan senyuman di bibirnya. _Hari ini pun aku akan berjuang, Kaa-san, Tou-san._

"Hei, _Forehead-chan!_" Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Sakura sudah dapat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Bagaimana pun juga, hanya ada satu orang yang berani memanggilnya dengan nama ini dan dengan intonasi yang ia ragu dapat diikuti orang lain.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama itu, _Pig!_" seru Sakura sambil mengaduk adonan coklat yang ada di tangannya. Matanya sibuk memerhatikan lembar halaman pada buku tipis yang ada di hadapannya—buku yang berisi resep-resep kue buatannya sendiri.

Yamanaka Ino—gadis yang sebelumnya dipanggil _Pig _oleh Sakura kini menggembungkan pipinya. "Ayolah, Jidat. Aku tadi hanya bercanda. Kau ini serius sekali sih," gerutu Ino seraya memerhatikan Sakura yang dengan penuh kehati-hatian mencampurkan susu pada adonan yang terlihat sudah setengah jalan tahapan pengerjaannya. "Omong-omong, bukannya hari ini kau libur?"

Kali ini Sakura memandang Ino dengan tatapan datar. "Kau mengusirku?"

Ditatap seperti itu membuat Ino salah tingkah. Pasalnya, begitu Sakura marah, gadis itu akan tampak menakutkan. Sangat menakutkan. "_Iie! Iie! _Maksudku bukan itu. Jadi kau... _argh_... intinya kalau kau bisa bersenang-senang menikmati liburanmu di luar sana, untuk apa kau bersusah-payah di sini?"

Sakura lebih memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkan sahabatnya dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada adonan kuenya. Ya, ia tetap terfokus pada acaranya membuat kue hingga suara Ino kembali menginterupsinya.

"_Aa... souka. _Kau lagi menunggu si cowok aneh itu, ya?" tanya Ino sambil memberi Sakura sebuah sikutan yang sarat akan canda. "Hihi... akuilah saja, Saku~"

"_Nani? _Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, sih?"

Jujur saja, saat ini Sakura merasa kedua pipinya terasa panas. Cepat-cepat ia berjalan menuju _oven_ dan memasukan adonannya pada loyang sebelum dimasukan pada _oven_ itu. Sungguh, ia butuh menjaga jarak dengan Ino selama beberapa saat karena ia harus menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang mulai bermunculan di wajahnya.

Diam-diam pandangannya teralih pada sebuah jendela bundaryang berada tidak begitu jauh darinya. Jendela itu diisi oleh kaca super bening yang membuatnya dapat melihat pemandangan di luar dapur _cafe_ dengan sangat jelas. Melihat pengunjung yang datang menikmati pesanan mereka membuat perasaan Sakura menghangat. Seulas senyum pun terukir di wajahnya, menambah kecantikan yang ia miliki tanpa tambahan _make-up_.

_Kling..._

Bel pintu yang berdentang tiap kali pintu itu terbuka membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kedua mata _emerald_nya kini menatap lekat sesosok pemuda yang baru saja datang.

Begitu memasuki bagian dalam _cafe_, pemuda itu langsung mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang terletak paling pinggir. Kursi yang berada paling dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap ke luar. Dan juga, kursi yang selalu ia duduki setiap kali ia datang ke sini.

Seorang _waiter _datang menghampirinya, bersiap untuk mencatatan pesanannya. Namun, bahkan sebelum pemuda itu membuka mulutnya untuk berkata, Sakura sudah tahu apa yang akan ia katakan :

_"Hot Black Coffee, onegai shimasu."_

Bagaimana Sakura bisa menebak pesanan pemuda itu dengan benar?

Jawabannya mudah : Sakura. Selalu. Memperhatikannya.

Tidak, tidak. Sakura bukanlah seorang _stalker_. Ia hanyalah _chef _yang bertugas untuk membuat berbagai macam _cake _di _cafe _ini. Bekerja setiap hari di sini membuatnya sedikit banyak hapal dengan kebiasaan tamu-tamu yang datang secara rutin. Dan pemuda itu adalah salah satunya.

Pemuda itu selalu datang ke cafe ini pada hari yang sama—setiap Senin, Rabu dan Jumat. Tepat pada jam yang sama, pukul lima sore. Ia selalu duduk di kursi yang sama dan memesan menu yang sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Aneh? Mungkin.

Karena kebiasaannya itu, Ino menyebutnya sebagai cowok aneh, tak peduli—

"—setampan apa pun dia."

Sakura tersentak mendapati Ino yang kini menyandarkan dagunya pada bahunya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Ino tersenyum. Senyum dengan banyak arti. "Dari tadi aku sudah bekerja habis-habisan. Jadi, apa salahnya mengambil sedikit waktu untuk menemanimu memerhatikan pemuda itu?"

Ino cekikikan sendiri ketika dilihatnya sahabatnya kembali mengambil jarak dengan dari dirinya. "Kenapa lari, Jidat? Kau takut aku dapat melihat rona di pipimu, eh?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Walaupun begitu, ia masih tidak membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia masih berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Ino. "Aku tidak lari, _baka_! Aku hanya ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku."

"_Hai, hai_. _Wakatta! _Kau tidak perlu menjawab dengan ketus begitu, _Forehead-chan_!" Ino mendekap kedua tangannya yang tersilang. Kali ini, tatapannya menjadi lebih lembut namun sarat akan keseriusan.

"_Etto_, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh, Saku? Tidakkah kau merasa aneh kalau kau bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sama sekali asing denganmu pada pandangan pertama? _No offense. But I trully think that at least, you should know his name first_."

Sakura terdiam mendengar pendapat Ino. Bagaimana pun juga, gadis itu ada benarnya juga. Aneh rasanya kalau kau bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang _total stranger_. Apalagi kalau kau mulai menaruh hati padanya sejak pandang pertama berjumpa.

Sedikit informasi tambahan, Sakura sudah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu sejak ia baru pertama kali menginjakan kakinya ke dalam _cafe _ini. Sakura lupa kapan tanggal pastinya, tapi seingatnya itu terjadi pada pertengahan musim gugur lalu. Berarti, selama nyaris lima bulan ini, Sakura menyimpan rasa pada pemuda itu.

Menghela napas panjang, Sakura berusaha mengenyahkan rasa tidak enak yang mulai bermunculan di hatinya. Rasa yang membuatnya merasa sesak. "Masalahnya tidak semudah itu Ino. Dia sepertinya tipe orang yang tidak suka diganggu orang asing. Aku tidak ingin cinta pertamaku—kalau aku boleh menyebutnya begitu—hancur begitu saja."

"Kalau kau tidak mencobanya, bagaimana kau dapat tahu?"

"Sudahlah, berhenti membahas ini. Aku harus menyelesaikan kue-kue—"

"—aku yang akan menyelesaikannya!" potong Ino. Dilepasnya _apron _gadis itu dengan cepat dan langsung dikenakannya. "Kau berhutang satu cerita padaku, _Forehead-chan_," tambah Ino seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan dengan itu, ia meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terbengong hingga sebuah senyum perlahan terlukis pada wajahnya. _"Arigatou, Pig!_" serunya sambil melangkah keluar _staff room_.

.

.

Sakura kembali merapikan rambutnya. Pantulan dirinya yang ia lihat melalui jendela _cafe _tampaknya tidak cukup meyakinkannya walau pantulan itu tidak berbohong saat menampilkan bayangnya yang cantik.

"Kau jadi masuk atau tidak, sih?"

Gerutuan yang dikeluarkan Karin—salah seorang teman kerjanya—membuatnya Sakura berhenti menatap bayangannya di cermin dan memilih untuk segera masuk ke dalam _cafe_. Ia lalu bergegas mengahampiri pemuda tadi.

Sayangnya, semakin dekat ia dengan pemuda itu, makin ciut pula nyali yang ia miliki. Dengan dada yang berdebar hebat dan kerongkongan yang terasa tercekat, kakinya hendak membawanya kembali ke luar _cafe_. Membawanya kembali ke _staff room_.

Namun begitu matanya menangkap sosok Ino yang sedang mengawasinya, mau tidak mau, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya. Membuatnya kembali berjalan menghampiri sosok yang duduk membelakanginya.

_Sasuke Uchiha_.

Nama itu tercetak jelas pada _name tag _yang digunakan orang itu pada _gakuran_nya. Sementara itu, pada kerahnya yang tegak terselip sebuah _pin_ berlambang _Konoha Koukou—_salah satu SMA bergengsi di Tokyo di mana muridnya adalah kumpulan jenius seantero Jepang.

Tidak hanya berwajah tampan, pemuda itu rupanya juga sangatlah kaya dan pintar, dilihat dari sekolah yang dihadirinya. Dibandingkan dirinya, rasanya Sakura bukanlah apa-apa. Sungguh, Sakura semakin merasa ragu untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Menghembuskan napasnya dengan perlahan, Sakura lalu memberi semangat untuk dirinya.

"_Konnichiha, _Uchiha-_san." _Sakura terkejut mendengar suaranya. Suara itu benar-benar terdengar natural. Sama sekali tidak ada getaran yang menunjukan betapa _nervous _nya ia."Boleh aku ikut duduk di sini?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti. Meski begitu, beberapa saat kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya, membuat Sakura menarik kursi yang ada di sebelahnya lalu mendudukinya.

"Kalau kau sedang bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tahu namamu, jawabannya adalah karena aku melihat namamu dari _nametag _yang sedang kau kenakan. Maaf kalau aku terkesan lancang."

Hening.

Sama sekali tidak ada respon berarti yang diterima oleh Sakura selain pandangan yang masih ia sulit untuk artikan. Membuat semua kata-kata yang selama ini ia simpan seakan melayang begitu saja dari otaknya, lenyap tak berbekas. Padahal ia sudah mengharapkan terjadinya momen seperti ini sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Dan dalam bayangnya ia dapat mengatakan semua pikirannya dengan lancar.

Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaannya sekarang. Lidahnya terasa begitu kelu untuk berbicara. Selain itu, ia harus menelan ludahnya sendiri guna mengurangi rasa sakit akibat kerongkongannya yang tercekat.

Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya yang terlipat. Matanya kini menerawang ke luar jendela. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Sakura di hadapannya.

Setidaknya begitulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura. Sama sekali tidak menyadari pandangan yang Sasuke lemparkan padanya melalui sudut matanya.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah memesan pesanannya pada seorang _waiter _dalam diam. Ia tahu apa yang tengah gadis itu pikirkan. Namun ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuka sebuah pembicaraan. Setidaknya sebelum _waiter _itu kembali dan membawakan pesanan Sakura, secangkir _iced capuchino_—yang langsung diteguk gadis itu hingga hampir tandas—dan sepotong _strawberry shortcake_.

"Kau yakin tidak salah pesan?"

Sakura nyaris tersedak minumannya sendiri. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kebisuan yang nyaris membunuhnya secara perlahan, Sakura mendengarnya. Ia mendengar suara pemuda itu.

"Kenapa?" balas Sakura dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Dalam hati, gadis itu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlihat bodoh di hadapan Sasuke. Cepat-cepat ia berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan dengan membenahi posturnya. Dengan perlahan ia mulai memotong _strawberry shortcake_nya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil dan melahapnya.

"Meski sekarang sudah dekat dengan musim semi, tapi kita masih berada dalam musim dingin. Apa kau yakin tidak salah pesan minuman?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Iie_. Aku memang memesannya karena aku menyukainya. Kau tidak perlu alasan untuk menyukai sesuatu, kan?"

Hening.

Sakura lagi-lagi menghela napas. Sepertinya tidak akan terjadi percakapan di sini kalau bukan dia yang berinisiatif untuk memulainya."Kau sendiri? Bagaimana denganmu? Maksudku, bukankah kau selalu memesan _Hot Black Coffee_? Apakah kau tidak merasa bosan?"

Detik itu juga Sakura kembali berpikir betapa bodohnya ia. Kalau dia berbicara seperti itu, tidakkah itu membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang _stalker_? "_Anoo_... aku bekerja sebagai _chef _di sini. Jadi, setiap kau berkunjung ke sini, setidaknya aku tahu apa pesananmu. Bagaimana pun, kau adalah seorang pelanggan tetap di sini."

Sasuke meneguk sisa kopinya. "Kopi ini baik untuk membuatmu terjaga lebih lama," ia memerhatikan gadis itu selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "dan membuatmu selalu ingat betapa pahitnya sebuah realita."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku ingin dapat terjaga lebih lama. Karena bagiku, hidup hanyalah sesuatu yang dipenuhi oleh kepahitan."

Sakura merasakan nada suara Sasuke terdengar getir pada bagian terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Dan sedikit banyak, hatinya dapat merasakan sakit yang Sasuke rasakan, meski ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu berpikir terlalu keras. _At the end, you'll only waste your time but still you'll get no idea at all_." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kasir. Tampaknya ini sudah saatnya baginya untuk kembali ke rumah.

Entah mengapa, Sakura segera berdiri kala dilihatnya Sasuke nyaris pergi ke luar _cafe_. "Datanglah ke _Ueno Park _minggu pertama musim semi ini! Aku akan menunggumu di sana jam sembilan."

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sakura tanpa kendali dari otaknya. Ia pun harus menahan malu karena semua mata memandang dirinya. Termasuk _onyx _kelam milik Sasuke.

Pada detik terakhirnya di _cafe _itu, sebuah seringai muncul pada wajah tampan Sasuke setelah sebelumnya ia hanya dapat terpaku melihat tingkah Sakura.

.

.

Jam dinding sudah meraung sebanyak dua belas kali untuk mengingatkan Sakura bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas tepat. Meski begitu, Sakura masih enggan untuk beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

Sungguh, ia tidak habis pikir mengenai betapa bodohnya ia seharian ini. Pertama, ia bertingkah layaknya seorang _stalker_. Yang kedua, ia seakan mengajak pemuda itu berkencan dengannya. Demi _Kami-sama! _

Ia berdiri dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Begitu gelas di tangannya penuh, ia lalu meneguk air dingin yang diharapnya dapat menenangkan dirinya barang sejenak saja.

Sayang, tetap saja ia tidak merasa lebih baik.

Sakura jadi membayangkan sosok _kaa-san_nya. _Kaa -san_nya selalu mampu menenangkan dirinya dengan berbagai cara. Terutama dengan membuatkannya sebuah kue. Kue yang manis.

'_Kaa-san... kenapa kaa-san suka sekali membuat kue yang manis?"_

_Untuk sejenak, wanita bersurai merah muda itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ditatapnya putri semata wayangnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. 'Karena kue yang manis dapat membuat air matamu berubah menjadi senyuman.'_

Sakura jadi tersenyum sendiri mengingat salah satu memori yang pernah ia milliki bersama _kaa-san_nya. Membuatnya berandai-andai _kaa-san_nya berada di sini bersamanya, membuatkannya sebuah kue yang menurutnya jauh lebih lezat di banding kue termahal yang pernah ia makan. Dan begitu memakannya, Sakura pasti akan merasa jauh lebih baik. Ia akan tersenyum seakan-akan ia tidak pernah bersedih sebelumnya.

Ah!

Kenapa tidak terpikir olehnya cara itu? Ia bisa menggunakan cara _Kaa-san _nya untuk memotivasi Sasuke agar dapat keluar dari kenangan buruknya—yang entah apa itu, meski sangat sedikit.

Kali ini ia mendapat energi baru. Dengan semangat ia lalu mulai mengutak-atik kumpulan buku resep miliknya dan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Sepertinya untuk beberapa minggu ini, ia akan terus berkutat dengan bahan-bahan _patisserie_.

.

.

Tanpa terasa hari terus berlalu. Kini sudah saatnya bagi sinar matahari untuk bersinar—memberi kehangatan untuk melawan suhu yang masih terasa dingin. Butiran salju pun tergantikan oleh kelopak bunga Sakura yang mulai bersemi dan menari-nari ketika angin berhembus.

Sakura berdiri di pinggiran _Ueno Park_ dengan sekotak tempat makan yang sedari tadi ia dekap. Jujur saja, ia merasa menyesal juga karena lupa memesan tempat dari jauh-jauh hari. Padahal sebagai warga negara yang lahir dan besar di Jepang—khususnya Tokyo, ia harusnya tahu betapa sulitnya mendapat tempat untuk ber_hanami _di tempat ini.

Mendesah kecewa, Sakura sekarang hanya mampu mencari sosok Sasuke dengan berjalan tanpa arah. Kesalahan keduanya adalah ia tidak meminta nomor pemuda itu. Ditambah lagi, ia juga harusnya meminta kepastian pemuda itu. Bisa saja kan pemuda itu tidak datang sementara Sakura menunggunya selama berjam-jam di sini?

Satu jam berlalu dan Sakura hampir saja memutuskan untuk pulang ketika mata _emerald_nya menangkap sosok yang ia cari tengah duduk di salah satu _spot _yang merupakan incaran banyak orang. Matanya menatap pohon Sakura yang persis berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian pada kumpulan gadis yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

"_Ohayou, Uchiha-san!" _sapa Sakura begitu ia berada di sebelah pemuda itu. Ia segera mendudukan dirinya dekat Sasuke begitu pemuda itu mengizinkannya untuk duduk. "Ini alasanku mengapa aku memintamu datang kemari."

Sasuke menerima kotak makan Sakura dan membukanya. Ia tidak berkata apa pun, tetapi wajahnya mengatakan semuanya.

"Kau harus mencobanya dulu. Saat kau sedang memakannya, aku akan memulai ceritaku."

Sasuke memandang kue kecil berlapis coklat dan _strawberry_ dihadapannya dengan tatapan ragu. Jujur saja, ia benci makan makanan manis. Namun, mengesamping egonya, Sasuke pun akhirnya memotong kue tersebut menjadi beberapa bagian lalu menelan potongan kue itu. Ia tengah mengunyah potongan terakhir ketika akhirnya Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Menurutku hidup bagaikan _RollerCoaster—_nama kue ini. Kau dapat merasakannya bukan? Ada rasa manisnya gula di dalam kue itu, asamnya _strawberry_, asinnya mentega, dan pahitnya coklat yang kutaburi serbuk kopi." Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. "Hidup tidak selamanya pahit atau manis. Hidup punya banyak rasa di dalamnya."

Sasuke diam mendengarkan perkataan Sakura. Ia tidak mengeluarkan suaranya meski tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku pernah mengalami masa yang membuatku terpuruk. Masa di saat aku harus kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Aku bahkan pernah berada di garis yang sangat dekat dengan kematian karenanya. Terus-terusan mengurung diri di kamar sembari memaki kenyataan yang aku miliki. Selalu mengeluh betapa pahitnya hidup yang kumiliki. Tapi, akhirnya aku sadar kalau realita adalah sesuatu yang dapat kita atur. Kau ingin kehidupanmu pahit, manis, atau asam, itu terserah padamu. Sama seperti saat kau memakan kue ini. Kau bebas memilih bagian yang terasa manis atau pahit. Kau juga dapat memilih asam satau asin.

Aku belum memiliki gambaran tentang apa yang akan kulakukan ke depannya, tetapi aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk membuatmu sadar bahwa masih banyak warna selain hitam dan masih banyak rasa selain pahit. Walaupun aku tahu tidak mudah bagimu untuk pertama kali. Namun aku yakin kau dapat melakukannya."

Angin yang berhembus memainkan helaian rambut mereka penuh canda. Membuat rambut hitam milik Sasuke dan rambut merah muda milik Sakura menari dengan gerakan yang selaras.

"Bagaimana bisa kau yakin aku dapat melakukannya?"

Sakura sungguh tidak menduga kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. "Karena aku akan mengawasimu dan memastikan kau dapat melakukannya."

Sasuke terbelalak. Tidakah gadis itu sadar kalau ia secara tidak langsung menyatakan dirinya akan selalu berada di sisinya?

Menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Sakura tertawa canggung. "_Etto, _itu pun jika kau mengijinkannya." Dalam hati ia berharap dapat mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Omong-omong, aku baru sadar aku belum memperkenalkan namaku. _Hn. Hajimemashite, _Uchiha-_san_. _Watashi ha_—"

"—Haruno Sakura _ka?_"

Sakura terkejut. _Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? _Rasanya ia ingin bertanya terang-terangan seperti itu. Sayangnya kata-kata itu hilang begitu saja di kerongkongnnya.

Seringai tipis terpatri pada wajah tampan Uchiha muda itu. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sakura, tetapi ia tidak ingin menjawabnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan yang ditujukan padanya, Sasuke bangun dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menjauh—meninggalkan gadis itu terjebak dalam dunianya sendiri.

Sekelebat ingatan masa lalu menerbangkan pemuda itu pada kenangannya di hadapan makam orang tuanya saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun_—_saat pertama kalinya ia berani menjejakkan kakinya pada daerah itu dan merasakan sebuah tamparan keras. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa yakin kalau pembantaian itu memang nyata, bukan sekedar mimpi buruk yang menghampirinya tiap waktu_—_bahkan ketika ia membuka matanya sekali pun.

Sasuke masih ingat ketika seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda seusianya datang menghampirinya. Matanya yang berwarna hijau _emerald _tampak berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya sembab. Gadis itu berusaha menguatkan dirinya meskipun ia yakin gadis itu tidak kalah rapuhnya dengan dirinya karena dengan melihatnya sekilas Sasuke sudah tahu gadis itu baru saja menangis.

Suara seorang wanita yang menyerukan kata 'Sakura' membuat Sasuke tersadar. Untuk sesaat Sasuke berpikir yang dimaksud wanita itu adalah bunga Sakura yang tengah tengah bermekaran. Namun begitu dilihatnya gadis di sisinya membalas panggilan itu, Sasuke pun mengerti yang dimaksud wanita tadi adalah gadis ini.

Gadis itu memeluknya erat untuk terakhir kali. _'Gomen ne. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Ba-san sudah menjemputku._'

'_Tokoro de, atashi ha Sakura Haruno desu._ _Saizen o tsukushimashou, ne? Jaa._' Gadis itu tersenyum menguatkan sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauh darinya bersamaan dengan jatuhnya bunga Sakura yang seakan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Ah, padahal sudah tujuh tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Namun memori itu benar-benar meninggalkan jejak yang dalam baginya. Meski awalnya ia merasa kecewa karena gadis itu tidak mengingatnya tetapi saat ini hatinya dipenuhi kehangatan. Gadis itu... ternyata masih sama. Gadis itu masih begitu perduli padanya.

_ Tap. _

Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik untuk memandang gadis itu sekilas sebelum akhirnya berkata, "_Haruno-san,_ _arigatou_. Sepertinya aku tidak salah untuk jatuh cinta padamu_._" Dan dengan itu Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkan Sakura. Membuat gadis itu terpaku dengan wajah merah padam.

Jadi... bolehkah Sakura berharap kisah cintanya akan seindah kue buatannya?

.

.

* * *

KolomCurhat :

Aaaaahhh, I miss writing (A LOT) ! *nangis* Dan begitu menulis sekarang, aku merasa jariku lupa bagaimana caranya menari di atas keyboard coretsokpuitiscoret, hehe... tapi memang begitulah rasanya. Jujur aja aku heran sama orang-orang yang bilang masa SMA itu masa yang paling menyenangkan, karena... apa yang kudapatkan di sini hanyalah tugas dan tugas dan tugas T_T

Maaf jadi keterusan curhat. Btw, minna-san, genki desu ka? Semoga semuanya baik-baik, ya. Terima kasih sudah mengunjungi laman ini dan bersedia membaca cerita di atas. Aku harap kalian menyukainya ^^

Uneg-uneg? Ketidakpuasan? Pendapat? Jangan sungkan menuliskan apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang fic ini di kolom review di bawah. Aku akan sangat menghargai review yang kalian berikan dan dengan senang hati menerimanya :)

Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah mambaca. Dan maaf untuk _typo_ dan _gramatical error_ yang ada pada fic.

_So..., mind to review_? :)


End file.
